


In Which My Fursonas Have Many Shenangins

by vexingDevient



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anorexia, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Depression, Family, Fox - Freeform, Foxes, Fursona, Gay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBT, Lesbian, Paranoia, Recreational Drug Use, Satanism, Wicca, Wiccan - Freeform, autistic fox, im cringy, lmao i hate myself too, psycosis, real satan worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexingDevient/pseuds/vexingDevient
Summary: hi yes im a cringy furry. i have two fursonas who are brother and sister and this is just about what they do all the time. its a slice of life tbh





	In Which My Fursonas Have Many Shenangins

**Author's Note:**

> theres very little here im sorry

foxes rarely have familial bonds, and its exceptionally rare for a fox family bond to be as close as Kit and Veronica. Kit is a young boy of just sixteen, often keeping himself quiet and hiding- er, hanging out in the woods. He also may or may not have a hidden stash of drugs in the woods that Veronica may or may not share with him. Veronica was a barely old enough woman of eighteen, and she was the polar opposite of her brother. Kit liked silence and the serenity of the woods, Veronica loved the rush and busyness of the city. Kit was on the autism spectrum, and Veronica often accompanied him when he went into public areas, to help him understand and communicate. however Vernica herself isnt 100% mentally stable. Veronica suffered from anorexia nervosa, and was trying her hardest to recover, as well as psychosis. Kit helped her know what was real in the world, and Veronica helped him cmmunicate well and keep people from him. the two knew fluent sign language, so when Kit was in a nonverbal state or Veronica experienced such a lack of motivation she couldnt speak, they could talk.  
enough of that though, here comes our duo now.  
"-and then rory asked me to get dinner. how do i tell her i dont like girls?" Kit asked his sister as they exited the woods, beginning to walk home. The female fox in a pink romper turned to him and said "i can text her if you like."  
kits ears perked "you would??" he sounded a bit excited, only acting this way around his sister. his hands flapped, and Veronica smiled, nodding "sure, not a problem. Hell ill take her on a date" they both laughed. soon they turned a corner, and where home. their house was very close to both the woods and city, on a dirt road no one really came down. it was nice and quiet.  
as soon as they took refuge from the summer heat in the air conditioned house, Veronica turned to Kit. "how where you able to wear a sweater and jeans? its boiling out"  
"well cause i like em"  
"Kit kat, youre going to get heatstroke"  
"nuh uh"  
"uh huh!"  
"nuuh uuh!"  
they burst into fits of giggles, smiling


End file.
